


We Need You

by Skilley



Series: Paradoxal Voltron Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allances and Lance bond, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance Needs a Hug, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilley/pseuds/Skilley
Summary: Lance is feeling depressed about his role in Voltron, and help comes from an unexpected source.Allances and Lance bonding <3





	We Need You

It took awhile, but Keith's relationship with Allances had been generally accepted by the ship members. Keith was pretty quite about the whole ordeal, and he generally spent time with his boyfriend away from the others, shying away from public displays of affection. 

Allances had revealed that he wasn't quite dead nor alive, and had been preserved like Allura and Coran’s sleep in the CyroPods. He was slightly older than Allura, and his existence as well as his father, Alfor’s brother’s, had been hidden to protect them both. He didn't say why they needed this protection, but both Alteans didn't pressure him about it. 

As per Keith’s nervousness, Allances never spent that much time in his human form, and it seemed that he couldn't stay that way for very long. Lance had found that his compliments had died off, and being around his almost-twin made him uncomfortable. 

It wasn't like he hated Allances or anything, and flying the blue lion and forming Voltron went without a hitch. For reasons he couldn't explain, there was just...awkwardness. He had believed his lion was a girl, often referring to him a such, and he had never though that Blue could've understood him beyond their mental connection. 

He wondered if the other lions were the same way, but he was too nervous to ask, and Allances never communicated with him through words even though it was revealed he was able to. Lance never mentioned it to the others, and he didn't think there was anything to be done about it. 

It was a normal day in the castle, no need for Voltron as of yet. The paladins had completed yet another training session around 30 dobashes ago, and Lance was in the pool thinking. Coran had fixed the gravity, and now he could float around as he pleased, which was something he used to do a lot back on Earth. 

When they had first arrived and become paladins, they were rough. They were like rocks that didn't fit together and all were different. Now they were more like Legos (Lance would never admit he had found some at the space mall which were secretly hidden in his room), and they were able to look like the team they were supposed to be. 

Shiro and Keith were powerful forwards, skilled and experienced, and they were able to protect the others through close combat. Hunk and himself had long range weapons, Lance with speed and precision while Hunk had heavy hits and sprays of bullets. Pidge moved in between the two, staying back to peg enemies or lasso them in, or moving forward to use their bayard like brass knuckles, the electricity coursing through whatever it touched. 

Unlike before, they now moved more like a unit, protecting each other’s backs and maneuvering in a dance around the others. They were moving through the simulator levels slowly but surely, and they had exceeded the levels meant for Altean children. Lance thought about his personal performance, slipping under the water and closing his eyes. 

Sometimes he wished he could do better. As the “sharpshooter” he was mainly in the background, and he wasn't as flashy as the others. He wondered if he really was needed in their team, their unit, or if he was just an extra part. A familiar lonely feeling settled in his chest. He kicked to the surface, opening his eyes as he emerged, and let out a shout. 

Floundering for a moment, he threw a hand to his heart and dramatically caught his breath, startled by the sudden appearance. His double gave him a soft smile, teasing but not with bad intent. He twirled gracefully in the water following as Lance moved to lean on the edge, and waited until he caught his breath before speaking. 

“I can sense your emotions, ya know.” Lance avoided his gaze and brushed a hand trough the water, thinking. 

“Yeah…” he paused. “It doesn't mean I can control what I feel though.”

There was uncomfortableness in his tone that Allanced picked up on immeadiately, and ever since his reveal he had come to expect it. He knew Lance didn't dislike him or not want him around anymore, but there was a mesh between them that rubbed him the wrong way. He knew it was inevitable, by it still existed. 

“You know they love you right?” Lance started, giving him a wide eyed, unbelieving look. He shook his head, sending emotion through their link. 

“No, stop that, I mean it.” Allances interjected. “The way Keith talks about you, I bet they all would agree.”

“He talks about me?”

“He talks about all of you, but mostly about you. His eyes get this look, and he always tell me about the missions when I'm not there. He admires you, always telling me about your plans and your aim, and he talks about the funny jokes you make and the cool things you do. He really admires you.”

Lance couldn't believe it. After meeting Allances, he had realized that there was more to Keith than he had originally thought, but he hadn't expanded on it past that. He never knew that Keith, the emo, ‘I’m bad at feelings’ red paladin could be so open, and it reminded him of his younger siblings at home. 

He felt a flush of a childish hope, a strong sense of overwhelming familial love, and a need to protect Keith until his last breath. It was weird to think about his rival this way, but suddenly he couldn't help but want to hug him to death. Not only that, but he finally felt wanted, and saw what he had been blinded to before. 

His face was wet, but tears joined the pool water as it all became too much. Allances gave a soft smile and moved a bit closer, unsure of his boundaries. Overwhelmed, Lance captured his counterpart in a hug and cried. 

Allances held him as they floated there, the bond between them feeling like gold in his mind, in his heart. He thought of all the times they had spent together, the battles and the flies out on days off, and for the first time in a long while his own tears joined Lance’s. For awhile it was just them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, probably will be edited later. 
> 
> Wrote this in the early morning, so please excuse any mistakes *~*


End file.
